


Standrew Drabbles

by Vienta



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Internment of Asian Americans fictional setting, M/M, PLEASE read warnings in the notes at the begining of each chapter!, 阅读前请看一下每一章前的警告！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: 在微博上想的一些standrew梗。有的长有的短。如果有人想扩写，请告诉我一声然后随意拿去。Some of the standrew stuff I've been posted on Weibo. Some long, some short. If anyone wants to expand on them, please let me know and feel free to take them.





	1. Do it for me (G, escaping from a policy)

**Author's Note:**

> 【Warning】PLEASE read warnings in the notes at the beginings of each chapter!  
【Disclaimer】: All drabbles are purely fictitious and have nothing to do with reality, including but not limited to the events that occur and the relationships between characters. I have 100% respect for them in reality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As relations between China and the United States deteriorate, the president wants to send chinese-americans into a "special zone. ". Andrew told Steven, 'if this day ever comes, please come and ask for help.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【Background】: Internment of Asian Americans, new cold war, fiction setting  
【Relationship】:Standrew, Thespi/Andrew  
【Warning】: Andrew-in a relationship; Pre-slash to slash  
【Rating】:G

在中美关系严重恶化后，当时总统暗示要重复Internment of Japanese Americans历史，给华裔美国人开一块“战区”。当时Steven还比较乐观。毕竟国际社会都盯着美国，现在又是个表面上文明而多元的时代。美国如果真的这么做，当然会遭到国际社会指责。他从没想到过：当人们撕破脸皮时毫无羞耻可言，更别说他国的指指点点不涉及到经济制裁，根本是无关痛痒。  
但Andrew嗅到了点什么。他的血还记得家族的历史。当时他们已经有一段时间没有一起做节目，也没有联系。但在难以名状的悲观预感中，他还是给Steven发了信息，告诉他如果有天事情到了最坏的地步，先来他家里找他。不要打电话，直接敲门。  
情形每况愈下。有天Andrew突然跟Thespi说：“我会收留Steven。”  
Thespi：“我不同意。”  
Andrew：“我听到了，但这件事不需要你的同意。”  
Thespi：“这个房子是我们的共同财产。”  
Andrew：“不在这里。”  
Thespi：“在哪里？”  
Andrew看着她没有说话。Thespi恍然：“你不信任我。”  
“是的。”他想了想回答。他告诉她自己的决定，可能因为这个行为被发现，所以他需要告诉Thespi，让她明白自己卷入了怎样的危险里。但除此之外，他更信任祖辈的惨痛教训  
“对不起。”他说。

当晚半夜，有人敲响了Andrew的家门。Andrew披上衣服出去，门外站着惊慌失措抱着手臂的Steven。Andrew没问什么，带着Steven去车库，开向某处的一个小屋。  
他准备这个房子挺久了，从没想过有天真的会启用，它以前是用来缓解焦虑的手段，一个埋葬沉重幽灵的地方。那边存了足够的食物和水，足够隐蔽，背靠密林。他从小路穿梭，开开停停，中间停下去药房里买了助眠药物。  
Steven没法睡下，他在床上蜷成一团抖个不停。他也没法说话，流着泪拿手机敲字给Andrew看，说他联系不上爸妈。加州都如此，不敢想中部情况如何，Andrew给他喂了药，告诉他自己会想办法，但先不要做任何联系的尝试，也别再用电话。药物起作用的方式并不舒服，Steven抓着他胳膊，像以前他吃到刺激食物时会做的那样。起先Andrew握着他的手腕，最后把他整个抱在怀里。他曾幻想过有天自己能顺从心意，尽情地拥抱Steven，但从没想到是在这样的场景下。

为了伪装，Andrew第二天仍去上班。他给Steven留了条子，嘱咐些安全事项，并保证会代他留意他的父母。他到办公室时发现Shane在等他，靠在茶水间门口，像是要去拿些吃的，他拉着Andrew到窗边问“他安全吗？”Andrew点点头。Ryan看见Andrew，刚想开口说自己联系不上Steven，被Shane伸手制止。  
“如果Thespi不同意，”事已至此，也顾不上伤到感情了。Shane说，“Sara和我很乐意。”  
Andrew摇头：“她不会再被牵扯到了。”  
Shane看了他一眼，拉着Ryan离开。Andrew回到工位上，打开自己的电脑。他在屋子里装了摄像头，但那原本是为了防盗而架设的。于情于理他都不该用来监视Steven。但这是为了Steven的安全，他想，在这种精神状况下，Steven做什么都有可能。  
Steven睡得不好，在睡梦中时不时抽动。中午时他醒了，并没吃东西，只是在床上躺着发呆。除了需要排泄，Steven基本上没有变过任何动作。  
回木屋路上他先回家打包了需要的衣物和个人证件，随后去买了pasta sister，打包了Steven最爱的意面。或许他该买牛尾汤，但K-town受到冲击，怕被误认连累的韩裔也并不敢出门。而面对昔日最喜欢的食物，Steven毫无胃口。  
Andrew：“冰箱里的食物没动过，你一天没吃东西，Steven，你需要进食。”  
Steven：“我吃不下，Andrew，我……”他看了眼Andrew，说，“我很困。”  
“那吃一口，然后睡。”乌克兰人哄着总算吃了口，Steven咀嚼食物的样子仿佛那是木料。他背对着Andrew躺下，睁着眼发呆。Andrew也并不理会，拿着电脑继续工作。  
好像过了一个小时，Steven终于意识到有什么不对。  
“Andrew？”他背对着问，“你是不是该回去了？”  
“嗯。”Andrew说，“去哪儿？”  
“就是……”Steven说，“你的家……？”  
Andrew保持敲字，平静地说：“现在房子属于Thespi。”  
“——我把它留给了她。”  
Steven转身坐起：“不，Andrew，你……”他慌乱到不知道说什么，“是不是因为……我不该麻烦你的，天哪我，我，你……你把我送去吧。”  
Andrew合上电脑看向Steven的眼睛：“对不起？”  
Steven被Andrew的目光刺得瑟缩了下：“就是，那个区域。这样你就可以……都是因为我……”  
“你的父母不会希望你这样。”Andrew说。他的父亲能活过那座山，是因为父亲的父母把最后那点口粮都给了他。吃我的肉，喝我的血，直到新天新地。  
“我不想。”Steven哭了，“太痛苦了……我不想这样，为了他们的愿望……”  
“那就为了我。”

Andrew吻了他。

\--

一个小片段：

Steven曾经梦想过自己的婚礼，从很小的时候开始，他就在规划那一天。  
他做了个梦，梦见他最喜欢的婚礼场景：有五层翻糖蛋糕，粉色的尖帽，到处都是气球和礼炮，白马扮成独角兽，还有亲朋好友环绕。但等他醒来，现实击碎了他。没有蛋糕、没有果酒，只有他冷汗涔涔躺在小木屋的床上发抖，而周围和他一样的人正在被陆续抓走。“Shhhh....”Andrew手臂从他腋下穿过，温热的掌心贴上他的胸口，“It's ok, Steven. 在这里很安全。”Steven说不出话，只能在Andrew吻上他耳后时啜泣一声。


	2. Love stroy caused by Quidditch (G, Hogwarts setting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew is Slytherin's quidditch captain. One day, he was beaten by Hufflepuff's new seeker. His pride wouldn't let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【Rating】: G  
【Background】:  
Andrew is a Slytherin (I know in reality he's a Ravenklaw, but).  
Steven is a Hufflepuff.  
Ryan is a Gryffindor.  
All of them above are fifth-grade at the begining of this story  
Shane is their Gryffindor senior, graduated, now is opening a shop in knockturn alley. Shane is a friend of Andrew and Ryan.
> 
> Inspired by Steven's strong game and basketball talent.

1.  
一切的起因是赫奇帕奇的找球手毕业了，院队急需补充新人。但坦白说，最受这批赫奇帕奇欢迎的是草药社和烹饪社，不是魁地奇。  
万分无奈之下，Steven被推了出来。原因是他高，所以耐打；他瘦，所以在扫帚上俯下身时，空气阻力小。  
Steven一开始很不情愿，他对竞技活动不是很有信心。但是当他骑上扫帚飞向天空时，一切疑虑都消失了。  
赫奇帕奇队长对Steven的存在感激涕零。  
路过围观赫奇帕奇训练的俩斯莱特林球员：“oh……”  
他们匆匆回到公共休息室，找到队长Andrew，告诉他他们的所见所闻。  
Andrew：我自己去看看  
Andrew来到训练场，抬头。  
Andrew：“……”

Andrew：“集合，我们重新讨论一下战术。”

1.5  
赫奇帕奇不像格兰芬多，会把王牌藏着掖着。Andrew对此拟定了新的方案，其他两支院队也是。  
但两周后的比赛中，斯莱特林队还是输了。Steven Lim追咬着金飞贼不肯松口的倔强程度超出Andrew的设想。他不想为了魁地奇撞破脑袋，但Steven似乎连命都不要了。  
Steven开心地举着飞贼朝全场示意，突然看见斯莱特林的队长带着队伍落了地。Steven社交焦虑的一面瞬间接管了他。他立刻把飞贼往兜里一揣，在袍子上迅速擦手，想着万一等会要握手，不能把湿漉漉的手伸过去。

但没有万一。Andrew只是看了他一眼，带着队伍走了。

2.  
S：“Jen，我觉得Andrew Ilnyckyj不喜欢我。”  
J：“嗯？”

–S：他每次和我在一个地方就开始瞪我。上次在图书馆……太吓人了。”  
J：“因为你的缘故，赫奇帕奇赢了他们100分。他对你生气也是很正常的。”

可是Steven就是一个希望人们都不会讨厌他的人。

J：“再说他也没有不喜欢你。”  
S：“啊？”  
J：“Nothing.”

2.5  
就这样，情况变得越来越严重，以至于Steven开始躲着Andrew。

躲到他们都升了一个年级，躲到Steven被推选为赫奇帕奇队的队长。  
一些人对此嗤之以鼻，表示Steven是个书呆子。单打独斗或许是他的专长，但他无法领导一个队伍。  
直到赫奇帕奇第一场大胜了拉文克劳。  
赫奇帕奇的人说Steven光是战术设计的羊皮纸稿就有半个人那么高。

***  
有些事情变了，有些没变，像是Steven仍然在看到Andrew时就转身跑开。但Steven自己也知道这不是长久之计。毕竟两场比赛后，作为队长，他们开场时得握手致意。  
Steven决定不去想这个问题。

***

而转机来得比他想得要快。

那天下午，按照预约。先是赫奇帕奇使用训练场，斯莱特林紧随其后。  
Steven解散了队伍后，远远就能看见金发的斯莱特林魁地奇队队长走进训练场大门。  
他转身快步离开。却听见身后传来一声：  
“你就这么看不起我吗！”  
东欧后裔怒气冲冲地大步走来，苍白的脸颊上浮着红晕。那是被冬天的空气冻得，也是因为愤怒。  
面对质问，Steven一个踉跄停下脚步，倒也不知道跑了。Steven支支吾吾说：“我……没有……”看不起你。  
追到身前的斯莱特林伸手，一把抓住Steven的手腕——怕赫奇帕奇又逃——咬牙切齿地把脸贴过去：“那你每次都跑什么。”

周围围观的学生呼啦一下坐地上的坐地上，用变形术变椅子的变椅子。有低年级赫奇帕奇想跑上去帮忙，被赫奇帕奇学长学姐一把拦住：“没你们的事儿。”  
低年级学生着急：“Steven要被欺负了。”  
学长和学姐们开始拿出南瓜汁分给学生：“这不是欺负。唉，但你们看好了，这就是和斯莱特林谈恋爱的下场。”  
小獾们看着远处正指指点点着现场的斯莱特林们，陷入了深思。

“我，我……”天一冷，Steven就喜欢用围巾把自己的头缠绕三圈，把嘴巴藏在围巾下。一方面是因为，这样可以挡住自己的表情，让Steven不至于在社交上露怯。另一方面是因为他觉得自己这样很好看。可是样子是好看了，缺点是Steven一旦小声说话，对面就听不清楚。  
“你说什么？”Andrew把脸凑近，两人几乎鼻子贴着鼻子。周围人倒吸一口气。虽然Steven Lim比较高，但Andrew Ilnyckyj勤于锻炼，身型比Steven几乎宽一圈。Andrew抵着Steven时看起来充满压迫感。

看着对面棕绿色的眼睛，连角膜上的纹路都看得一清二楚，Steven吞咽了口：“我觉得你不喜欢我....”他虚弱地说。  
“我不喜欢你？”Andrew面色古怪地退开（但没有松开手）。他语气怪异地重复了一遍Steven的话，又说，“……你不会是那种要是有人不喜欢你你就会很难过的人吧。”  
眼看着手下的Steven快晕过去，Andrew松开眉头，口气软和下来：“……我喜不喜欢你对你来说很重要吗，Lim？”  
他语气有着淡淡得意，甚至开始用全新的视角打量起了眼前曾经的“敌人”。Andrew的目光从Steven手也不知道怎么放的窘态中扫过，落回到赫奇帕奇不知所措的表情上。

这么看，Steven Lim还挺可爱的。  
他不是个迟钝的人，稍微一想就明白了，好几次他对球场上的Steven咬牙切齿，心里想的全是要把对方压在草坪上摩擦来解恨。

他眯起眼又看了看Steven挣动的小动作，舔了舔嘴唇。

“今晚九点，五楼复仇女神像的后面。”他轻声说，确保只有他们两人听得见，甩开了Steven的手腕。转身召集他的球员，“集合！……Ryan Bergara，从天上下来！”  
“Oh抱歉。”棕皮肤的小个子结束了在天上画爱心的飞行，笑着喘气，“我以为你们还有很久可以聊。”  
Andrew抿嘴，最后看了眼被赫奇帕奇们围住嘘寒问暖的某个瘦子，哼了声。

（后面懒得写了，反正两人晚上见了面。但Steven还是昏头昏脑，搞不清Andrew的意思。于是Andrew亲了口Steven。Steven晕晕乎乎开始讲傻话了，比如，我们这样就算男朋友了吗。Andrew被Steven的纯洁震住了，转念一想：承认了也没啥坏处。反正他确实最近也没有想和别人约会的打算。于是Andrew承认了它。Steven傻呵呵地回宿舍，倒在床上，差点没把自己在被子下闷死。

第二天醒来，Steven还开始烦恼：去吃早饭时候，我要不要去找Andrew一起吃饭（那意味着要跑到斯莱特林桌那边）。我们要不要牵手……等一系列傻乎乎的问题。还好Andrew体贴，主动地找到Steven，说一起去黑湖旁边野餐。Andrew想清楚后动作很快，很快收集了Steven的信息，发现Steven的感情经历乏善可陈。想到Steven什么也不懂，而圣诞节时候就自己就可以邀请Steven回家，Andrew不禁冒出了很多黑色的爱心。）

\--

后续片段。

Steven答应了Andrew圣诞节去对方家里的邀请。在回家之前，Andrew带着Steven去见了Andrew在翻倒巷卖东西的朋友Shane。  
Steven进了店后到处看看、到处摸摸。突然，有个物品开始发光。  
Shane：“oh!……你还是个virgin？”*惊讶地看了眼Andrew*  
Andrew：“……”  
Shane：“这是独角兽角做成的物品，可以用来鉴别处子。但目的与这种生物的纯洁特性背道而驰。很多献祭仪式都需要处子的……体液。我敢打赌，Steven现在是很多邪恶巫师眼里的金加隆。”  
Steven：*害怕*  
Andrew：*抿嘴，抓着Steven的手*“你很快不用担心这个问题了。”  
Shane：*开始wheeze*  
Steven：（以为Andrew意思是要保护他）“谢谢！那我放心了，我知道Andy最可靠了~”  
Shane：*开始大笑*  
Andrew：*气呼呼地拉着Steven走了*


	3. You and Me (G, Andrew's dead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
Relationship: Standrew, Thespi/Andrew

Andrew去世的第二年，Steven去了乌克兰。  
他谁也没有告诉，一个人背着包在陌生的语言环境里怔忪。事实上他也不知道Andrew的家来自哪里，也许去新泽西都比去那里合适。

但当Steven站在乌克兰的街头，发现到处都有Andrew的鬼魂——在那些人下颔骨的折角弧度里，在他们的眼窝、嘴唇和胡须中。Steven喘着气爬上山脉，面前小木屋一字排开。他曾经在节目里说，觉得二十年后Andrew会一个人躲起来，在小木屋里隐居，现在他明白这些关于木屋和熊的想象来自哪里。如果Andrew还活着，大概就会在这拿着猎枪隐没进丛林。

他随手拍了些照片。回到纽约后整理好发在ins上，什么也没说。但是很快他收到一个点赞提示，来自Thespi。他几乎忘了他们还互相关注着ins。在Andrew去世后，Thespi的ins彻底没了动静，只是换了头像，是和Andrew的合影。  
他盯着那个头像看了很久，关掉手机。


	4. Best Actor (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【Relationship】: Standrew (one-sided, maybe), Thespi/Andrew, Simu/Steven  
【Rating】: G

某天晚上T坐在餐桌旁刷手机，等着丈夫A完成两人的晚餐。她点开instagram刷新，扫了一眼，惊讶地说：“Wow, big news.”  
“什么？”A在厨房切鸡胸肉。T说：“Steven宣布他和Simu在一起了，亚裔，LGBT，他们会是很多人喜爱的一对。”  
切肉的声音停了。T回头看向A。A转过身擦手，表情波澜不惊：“确实是个勇敢的决定，我应该发消息祝贺Steven。”  
T看着A，她仔细地看着A。她的目光在丈夫眼角翘起的皱纹上扫过，在他放松的眉心和若无其事的嘴角扫过，在他稳定擦拭的双手上扫过。A只是坦然地站着，任由她在他脸上翻看，寻觅她想看到的任何蛛丝马迹。他甚至没有挑眉，以暗示她看得时间过于长久。  
她想起她的丈夫确实曾是表演系的优秀毕业生。


	5. “Andro"(M, Andrew's sexual fantasy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steven said 'Chef Andro' in Reaction 3, his face turned into red so quickly. Steven's shyness made Andrew fantasize something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【Rating】：M

半夜，身边的未婚妻睡了，Andrew Ilnyckyj想着晚上剪辑的视频里Steven的情态。

他趁着周围没人，来回看了多次。特别是Steven喊完Andro，红晕蔓延至脖颈，直至Steven放下手，仍然是一副眼睛湿润、面红耳赤的样子。

Steven在工作方面什么都好，只是在想什么从来遮不住，统统反映在脸颊和肢体，给他带来了无限的乐趣，也让他有机会替Steven在社交场合遮掩一下，获得Steven感激的眼神。

Steven太容易害羞了。Andrew想。有时在车上他突然凑得离Steven近了些，亚裔男孩就又惊又羞，手忙脚乱，有次甚至因此打飞了Andrew的手机。他忍不住想如果自己再凑近一点会发生什么。在他们出差期间，Steven去洗澡时总会给卫生间上锁，仿佛怕他真的会闯进去似的。他难道不会吗？落锁的“咔哒”声仿佛一个开关，他听着里面的水声，幻想一次比一次更过分，也许有天Steven会忘记上锁，他便会顺从Steven的意愿，闯进去，听见里面亚裔短粗的一声惊叫。水花顺着Steven想逃窜的动作飞溅起来，落在雾气朦胧的玻璃上，滑下几道清晰的痕迹，供他隔着那些水痕，影影绰绰地看里面的肉体。他会上前拉开冲淋隔间的玻璃门，把Steven又瘦又白发着抖的身体禁锢在身体和墙壁中间，水流沿着他们身体的间隙往下流淌，在他们交合的部位分叉。

想到这里，Andrew舔了舔嘴唇，被窝里的手往下伸去。  
他想让Steven在床上喊自己的爱称，然后在亚裔试图捂住脸时把他的手按住，让Steven挣动的身体贴住自己磨蹭，在他吮吸乳头时呻吟。他会用唇齿和舌头好好地照顾Steven，直到Steven浑身绵软放弃挣扎，再慢慢插入这内外都敏感烫热的身体。

他会慢慢地推进，让Steven有充分的时间意识到发生了什么，意识到Andrew Ilnyckyj撑满了他的内里。到时候Steven会是什么样的表情，会不会从头到脚都羞红，徒劳地躲避。Steven那么敏感，一定很快会发现扭动只会让他嵌得更深，于是僵在原地不敢看他，而他只是继续往里面推顶，在Steven的耳边低语：“全进去了。”

他幻想着Steven骤然收紧的肉道射了出来。黑暗里没有其他动静，只有他听得见自己变得粗重的呼吸。他下床去卫生间清理自己，在灯光的嗡嗡声中低头看着自己手掌中的黏腻，想着把它们抹上Steven全然无知的脸。

（完）


End file.
